


The Wolf With Emerald Eyes

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Derek Hale, King Chris Argent, King Noah Stilinski, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Prince Derek Hale, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Queen Talia Hale, Royal Derek Hale, Royal Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stiles meets a handsome man in a wolf mask at a ball neither of them are supposed to be at. He finds himself instantly drawn to the wolf with emerald eyes.





	The Wolf With Emerald Eyes

Stiles knew it was risky sneaking out of the palace. His father would be furious with him if he knew. It was too dangerous with the attacks happening. Three royal carriages had been attacked just that month alone. But Stiles was desperate to get out. He hadn't been outside of the castle walls since the attacks started three months ago. His father tended to worry easily. So when he got news of a masquerade ball being held in Portland, Stiles had begged his father to let him go. Portland was next to Beacon Hills and less than an hours ride. But of course his father had said no. He thought it too risky despite the extra guards King Argent had put out. The Masquerade was put on in hopes of luring out the attackers. 

Stiles donned his fox mask before slipping into the hallway. He made his way silently down to the kitchen, which he knew would be empty at this hour. There was an old passage from the kitchen that lead to the garden for the servants to use. It hadn't been used in ages, but Stiles knew where the key was kept and had snagged it earlier in the day. 

Once in the garden he was careful to stick to the shadows so as to not alert the guards. He had known he wouldn't be able to slip out of any of the main gate's so he'd leaned an old broken piece of lattice work near one of the south walls to climb over. He tied a rope to one end and threw it over so he would be able to get back inside at the end of the night. Once on the other side of the wall he made his way to where he had tied his horse, Roscoe, up just hours before when the stable guard was busy. The horse had been a gift from his mother before her untimely passing. 

The ride was quiet, but the full moon allowed him to see the road easily. He kept to the shadows as much as possible in hopes of avoiding running into anyone.

Less than a mile out, Stiles heard the music of the ball. He urged Roscoe to pick up the pace as his excitement got the best of him.

Stiles handed his horse off to one of the guards nearby before being escorted to the palace door by another.

"Sir," The gentleman at the door greeted with a small bow.

Stiles gave a bow himself before stepping into the grand ball room. Bustling about were dancers and jesters and servers. 

"Prince Stiles, I was under the impression you and your father would not be joining up this evening," King Argent spoke approaching Stiles then.

"Your majesty." Stiles jumped in surprise. "What? How did-" Stiles frowned. He'd been careful not to wear the family crest or his royal colors.

"Your ring of course," Argent smiled with a gesture to Stiles hand where a large ring with an S engraved into it sat proudly.

"Of course, well my father decided to stay home, but I couldn't miss the festivities," Stiles gave a polite bow. 

King Argent gave a nod, "Tell your father I have missed seeing him and hope he can join the next one. Have a lovely evening Prince Stiles."

"I will your majesty. Thank you." Stiles gave another half curtsey as the king continued on to greet his other guests.

Stiles carefully slipped the ring from his finger and into one of his pockets. He couldn't let anyone else recognize him. He prayed that King Argent didn't speak of this with his father. 

Making his way towards one corner he grabbed a goblet of wine along the way. He watched with awe as the dancers slid gracefully along the floor and the jesters performed their tricks. The music was upbeat and beautiful. Stiles had missed attending these parties. 

"Not one for dancing?" A voice asked from beside Stiles then, startling him slightly.

He turned to see a man, he did not know was Prince Derek Hale, wearing a black wolf mask. No obvious royal colors or crest could be seen.

"I'm afraid not, I'd only embarrass myself and my partner. My father told me I was born with two left feet," Stiles answered with a smile. It felt good talking to someone who wasn't his father or the royal guard.

"Ah, what a curse," Derek joked with a smile of his own. 

"I'm guessing you shouldn't be here," Stiles said then, turning his attention back to the dancers.

"What makes you say that?" Derek asked.

"No Royal colors, no family crest and you're wearing a mask that conceals your identity perfectly," Stiles answered turning back to face the mysterious man.

"As are you," Derek pointed out.

"Indeed," Stiles smirked, his eyes meeting the emerald green ones that were peering through the dark mask.

"So are you under strict rules from your parents as well or are we both criminals crashing a royal ball?" Derek dropped his tone to slightly above a whisper.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Stiles teased with a flirty smile.

Derek grinned back, "Perhaps we could take a walk in the garden, it's a beautiful night."

Stiles looked towards the veranda doors that lead to an exquisite garden full of party goers. He gave a nod and accepted the hand Derek held out to him.

"Can I interest you in another wine, my dear Fox?" Derek asked grabbing a goblet for himself off a nearby tray. He held it out to Stiles who took it with a curtsey.

"Thank you, my dear Wolf," Stiles was curious about this man. Was he a prince like himself? Or perhaps a Duke? 

"To strangers in the night," Derek held his own glass up.

Stiles clinked them together before taking a sip.

"I'm assuming you came alone," Stiles said as they started walking through the hedges lining the garden.

"What gave me away?" Derek asked, peering at Stiles from around his cup.

"Well you're keeping company with the likes of me instead of another," Stiles pointed out with a smirk.

"Indeed I am."

Stiles wondered why the wolf had approached him at all.

"So why me then? Of all the people to talk to, why me?"

For a moment the wolf remained silent. "Even despite the mask, you caught my eye. Your pale complexion with marks of beauty," Derek stroked Stiles' cheek gently with the back of his hand. "The perfect pout of your full lips," Derek's thumb brushed just under Stiles' bottom lip.

Stiles sat speechless. He'd never had anyone talk about him like that, not without knowing he was a Prince.

"Why is it you allow me your company?" Derek asked then, his hand dropping from Stiles' face.

"Well you're wit for one. I like someone who I can talk freely with, and not have to concern myself with propriety. And also despite your mask, I know a handsome face when I see one," Stiles gave a teasing smirk.

"I wish you'd tell me your name," Derek spoke with a sigh.

"And I wish for many things which I do not receive," Stiles winked before turning to a fountain nearby. A large stone horse was spitting water into a gentle stream down into the surrounding water.

"You mustn't be Royalty then," Derek hummed.

"And what makes you so sure?" Stiles stretched a hand out, allowing the water to fall through his fingers.

"Most are far too eager to admit to it."

"That must mean you aren't Royalty either," Stiles grinned over at Derek.

"So it must," Derek agreed, leaning out to touch the fountain water.

Before Stiles could respond, Derek was tossing a small handful of water at him.

"Oh," Stiles yelped as the cool water sprinkled across his face.

Derek erupted into laughter before being interrupted with water to his own face.

The two laughed as they wiped the wet from their skin.

"I like you dear wolf," Stiles sighed then.

"Does this mean you will tell me your name?" Derek asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid I cannot, and I'm also afraid I must be going. It's late and I'm likely missed."

Derek dropped his eyes in disappointment. "Will I ever see you again?" 

"I'm afraid I don't know. Neither of us are to be here, so perhaps you and I were never to meet," Stiles knew that falling for someone who wasn't Royalty would never be allowed. He was almost certain this mystery wolf was not a Prince, as he'd said many were too eager to claim such a title.

"I understand," Derek nodded though his tone sounded disappointed. "Thank you for allowing me your company." He then placed a kiss on the back of Stiles' hand before giving a bow.

Stiles reached forward and placed his lips to the wolf's cheek. "The thanks is mine."

With that Stiles slipped away.

When Stiles returned to his room, he laid on his bed staring up at the dark blue canopy and as he drifted off, he dreamt of the wolf with emerald eyes.

-

It had been nearly a month since the masquerade ball. His father had never discovered Stiles' disappearance much to his relief, but he often thought of the mystery man he'd spent the evening with. Today he was particularly distracted as the dream he'd had that night was vivid and wild and felt so real Stiles had been disappointed when he woke to find it only a dream. 

"Now, I want you to be on your best behavior. Queen Talia is coming here on important matters involving our treaty. We're to renew it and I don't want anything to jeopardize that, understood?" Stiles' father spoke earnestly as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yes father," Stiles agreed with a huff.

"She's bringing her son Derek Hale. I expect you to show him around and make him feel welcome."

"Yes father," Stiles gave a roll of his eyes. He had done this same thing a thousand times with other prince and princesses. He hated it with a passion. They would pretend to be interested as he would pretend to enjoy their visit. It was all monotonous and cliché.

Stiles' father helped Queen Talia from her carriage before helping who was presumably her son.

"Queen Talia," Stiles gave a bow. He'd met her a few times before, but this would be a first for her son.

"Stiles, I'd like you to meet my son, Derek," She gestured to the man his father was helping out.

Stiles bowed and when he looked up, he froze. A dark haired man with emerald green eyes was standing in front of him. He swore he knew those eyes. The eyes of the man he'd spoken with at the ball. 

Stiles blinked a few times, unfreezing as he gave Derek a smile, "Pleasure."

Derek didn't speak, he only gave a curt nod.

"Stiles, perhaps you can show him around while Talia and I handle business?" Stiles father encouraged.

"Right, of course, please, follow me," Stiles held his arm out for Derek to take.

Derek allowed Stiles to lead him out towards the garden. He always started with he garden. It was the easiest thing to talk about. However, Stiles remained silent. His mind was racing. Could this Derek really have been the man he spoke with at the ball? Stiles wanted to ask him but was too afraid. What if he wasn't and Stiles was mistaken.

"Stiles. That's an unusual name," Derek spoke up finally.

Stiles stopped suddenly. That was his voice. This was the wolf. There was no way it wasn't. He must not have recognized Stiles.

"I-it's a family name," Stiles stuttered out.

Derek pulled from Stiles, unlinking their arms gently.

"Is that why you wouldn't tell me what it was?" A smirk played on his lips.

Surprise crossed Stiles' face, "You remember?" 

Derek reached up, his thumb caressing Stiles' bottom lip, "I could never forget a mouth like yours. I had wished so badly to kiss it that night," His eyes fell to Stiles' lips.

"Why didn't you?" Stiles asked his eyes not leaving Derek's.

"Falling for someone who I'd never see again is too hard. I didn't want the reminder on my lips."

Stiles nodded in understanding.

"I believed you to be someone other than a Prince and yet here you are," Derek released Stiles' lip and gestured to him.

"You too are a Prince," Stiles noted the Royal red coloring covering Derek now.

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Derek asked his eyes back on Stiles' mouth.

Stiles leaned forward without answering, his lips barely brushing over Derek's. 

Derek stepped closer, catching Stiles' lips firmly against his.

The kiss was simple yet sweet. 

"I guess you were wrong," Derek spoke as he pulled away, causing Stiles to frown. "We were meant to meet after all."


End file.
